Blitzgewitter
by Chrysopras
Summary: Zuerst sieht er den Blitz, bevor der tosende Lärm dem Licht folgt. Die Flucht in die magische Welt bringt nichts. Donnernd rollt die Vergangenheit über ihn hinweg. Erdrückt ihn, je mehr er vergessen will. Er versteht nicht, warum seine Freunde ihn nicht längst hassen, sondern ihm helfen wollen. Warum selbst ein Fremder, den er beinahe umbringt, ihm die Hand reichen will. (SLASH)


Es gab einen Jungen. Er war etwas größer und ein Jahr jünger als Harry, beliebter als Harry und keine Zielscheibe für die gewaltvollen Spiele von Dudley und seiner Gang. Vielleicht lag es an den reichen Eltern. Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon hatten Dudley öfters geraten, sich mit dem reichen Jungen zu befreunden, aber dieser wollte nicht.

»Der ist langweilig«, hatte Dudley gesagt und seine Eltern ließen ihn nach einigen Tagen sein.

 _Langweilig._ Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob das stimmte oder nicht. Alles, was ihn interessierte, war, dass der reiche Junge namens Philipp Oldwell nett zu ihm war. Philipp war sein Freund. Niemand wusste davon. Es war besser zu schweigen und in der Schule so zu tun, als würden sie beide sich nicht kennen. Auf diese Weise konnte Dudley ihm nicht wieder die Möglichkeit nehmen, eine Freundschaft zu schließen. Harry lächelte. Es war mehr, als er sich je erhofft hatte.

»Hey. Du hast dir aber Zeit gelassen«, grüßte ihn Philipp in ihrem Geheimversteck in der Nähe des Magnolienrings. Es war kein wirklicher Versteck, sondern lediglich ein schlecht erreichbarer Ort für Erwachsene und größere Kinder, denn die Bäume und Sträucher standen zu eng beieinander.

»Meine Verwandten haben mir noch mal deutlich gemacht, was ich zu erledigen habe, solange sie im Urlaub sind. Sie wollen nicht, dass ich faulenze und ihr Haus und Garten vernachlässige, nur weil ich bei Mrs Figg in dieser Zeit wohne.«

Harry setzte sich auf das große Tuch, den der andere auf dem Boden ausgebreitet hatte.

»Du und faul? Und Dudley ist natürlich wieder der Engel!«, ärgerte sich Philipp. Harry zuckte die Schultern und ließ sich vom anderen auf dessen Schoß ziehen.

Anfangs hatte ihn dieser nahe Kontakt mehr als verwirrt, teilweiße auch verängstigt, doch nach und nach hatte er sich an Philipps Benehmen gewöhnt. Oft fand es Harry sogar schön, wenn er einfach nur umarmt wurde. Er fühlte sich in dem Moment so geborgen und warm. Manchmal küsste ihn Philipp auch auf die Wange. Wirklich seltsam, aber vielleicht war das normal in einer Freundschaft?

Nach einem Jahr, Harry wurde zehn und Philipp neun, waren es nicht nur Umarmungen und Küsse auf Wangen. Immer häufiger berührten die Lippen des anderen seine eigenen und Hände hoben neugierig sein Oberteil, um sein Bauch zu berühren, dann seine Brust.

»Ich bin kein Mädchen«, hatte Harry ihm erklärt, als er Finger auf seinen Brustwarzen fühlte.

»Ich weiß, aber es fühlt sich doch gut an, oder?«, kam es von Philipp. Harry zuckte die Schultern. Philipp nickte nachdenklich und streichelte seine nackte Haut weiter.

»Ich habe davon gelesen.« Die Finger strichen Harrys Rückenmark entlang. Es kitzelte. »Anscheinend soll es sich ganz toll anfühlen.«

»Streicheln?«, fragte Harry.

»Nein. Aber irgendwann werde ich das, was ich meine, mit dir versuchen.«

»Was genau ist es?«

Doch Philipp antwortete nicht und küsste ihn.

Ein paar Monate später, es war November, wurde Philipp plötzlich wütend und fragte Harry, wer das Mädchen war, das ihn zur Schulkrankenschwester gebracht hatte. Harry wusste es nicht.

»Sie ist aus der Parallelklasse«, antwortete Harry. »Ich kenne sie nicht. Dudley hat mich erwischt und sie hat mir geholfen, nachdem er wieder weg war.« Er lächelte glücklich, denn von den anderen Kindern wurde er oft ignoriert. Philipp jedoch zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und war schlecht gelaunt.

In ihrem Geheimversteck küsste ihn der andere Junge nun mit der Zunge. Es war seltsam, aber Philipp war wieder gut gelaunt, also ließ Harry ihn machen.

Eines Tages wanderten die Finger tiefer und Harry errötete.

»Ist das wirklich in Ordnung?«, fragte er nervös.

»Hm... ja...«, murmelte Philipp abgelenkt. Harry merkte, dass dieser mit irgendetwas nicht zufrieden war.

Nach weiteren geheimen Treffen, versuchte Philipp wieder etwas Neues. Harry gefiel das jedoch überhaupt nicht.

»Was machst du da!« Harry schob die Hand von seinem Hintern.

»Ich will nur –«

»Nein! Au – Hey! Ich sagte –«

»Es wird dir gefallen –«

Harry trat zu und Philipp fiel von ihm runter.

Am Ende des Jahres verabschiedete sich Philipp von ihm.

»Ich dachte, unsere Freundschaft wäre dir wichtig«, hatte der größere Junge gesagt und wandte ihm den Rücken zu.

»Natürlich ist sie das!«, rief Harry verzweifelt und traurig. »Bitte geh nicht fort! Habe ich – was habe ich denn gemacht? Warum magst du mich nicht mehr? Bitte, geh nicht!«

Doch Philipp ging ohne einen weiteren Blick zurück zu werfen und wechselte am nächsten Tag die Schule.

»Ich habe gehört, Dudleys Cousin ist schuld daran.« Harry blieb stehen, verborgen im Schatten des Schulgebäudes und linste um die Ecke. In der Nähe stand ein Baum, unter welchem einige von Philipps ehemaligen Mitschülern saßen.

»Der kleine, der obdachlos aussieht?«, fragte ein Mädchen und verzog den Mund. Harry drückte sich näher gegen die Wand des Schulgebäudes, um sicher zu gehen, dass er von ihnen nicht gesehen wurde.

»Genau! Anscheinend hat der Philipp versucht zu küssen und seine Liebe gestanden!« Harry zuckte zusammen. Was?

»Das ist ja eklig!« Warum? War es nicht, was Freunde taten?

„Der ist wirklich nicht normal! Armer Philipp." Warum? Warum war es nicht normal? Harrys Atem wurde schneller, ihm war es auf einmal sehr kalt und er zitterte.

„Nicht nur kriminell sondern auch schwul! Dass man ihn nicht schon längst aus der Schule geschmissen hat ist unglaublich!" _Schwul..._

Harry rannte weg. Sein Herz drückte unangenehm und seine Augen brannten. Er verstand nicht. Er verstand Philipp nicht. Er hatte doch alles gemacht, was dieser wollte! Nur in einer Sache hatte er sich geweigert. War es das? Hätte er etwa nicht _‚Nein'_ sagen sollen? Aber das war nicht Freundschaft, oder? Das war nicht normal. Das haben die anderen Kinder gemeint. Er wusste nicht, was normal war. Er glaubte nicht an das, was seine Verwandten für normal hielten. Aber er war nicht normal. Freunde waren nicht für ihn gedacht, dachte Harry, als Dudley und seine Gang ihn etwas länger jagten und quälten, als sonst. Er sollte aufgeben. Er sollte aufgeben und sich keine Hoffnungen mehr machen.

Doch als er elf wurde, änderte sich alles und der Käfig in seinem Kopf erzitterte, als die Tür mit lautem Krach aufsprang.

Wortwörtlich.

Mit großen Augen beobachtete er den riesigen, beängstigenden Mann, der das Licht der Blitze in das dunkle Zimmer ließ.

»Du bist ein Zauberer, Harry«, verkündete dessen Stimme und der Donner folgte.


End file.
